


shake on it

by peterckomo



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: But it's more platonic??, M/M, friendfic, i mean patrick calls him hot once so, it's just a friendfic ig, joetrick - Freeform, not rlly, you can pick what happens after the fic:::))))
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterckomo/pseuds/peterckomo
Summary: Joe and Patrick were best friends as young kids, but were separated when Joe moved to Ohio. Soon, many years later, Patrick’s ran into a certain brown haired boy in a book store.





	shake on it

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from tumblr! @OTPprompts. Please give me plot ideas because I suck at them, also!! I'm trying to get better at fic writing.

“Joey,” Patrick smiled over at the taller boy as they sat on his bedroom floor, “Promise me we’ll be best friends when we grow up?”

“Promise.” Joe grins.

“Shake on it?”

Joe does, shaking his hand with Patrick’s before giggling. “Best friends.” His lisp is very noticeable at this stage in his life. They’re six years old, and they’ve just gotten home from their final day of Kindergarten. Patrick invited Joe over for cookies and to watch the newest episode of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

They’re halfway through the episode when Joe breaks their silence again. 

“Patrick, I gotta tell you something.” 

“Uh-huh.” Patrick nods, not taking his eyes off the television set. 

“You gotta pay attention!” Joe whines, “It’s important.” Patrick glances over, frowning at the serious expression on Joe’s face. He nods and shuts the TV off, before putting his full attention to his best friend.

“Tell me.”

“I’m going away.” Joe frowns, his eyes look like they’re going to fill with tears at any moment.

“Oh.” Patrick shrugs, “Like on a vacation? Where are you going? Hawaii? Ooh, I love Hawaii!” 

Joe just let him talk, Patrick was always talking. It’s something Joe had gotten used to very early on in their friendship. From the day they met, when Patrick came into the classroom sobbing because he had no friends, he had yet to shut up.

Joe had zoned out, and Patrick was waving his hand in front of Joe’s face.

“Uh, Earth to Joe?’

Joe shook his head, “Oh, hi. Um- No, not going on vacation..”

Patrick frowns, starting to get it. “Where you going?”  
“Ohio. Forever, I think.” Joe whimpers, and Patrick wraps his arms around Joe’s neck.

They both lay like that for a minute, and unfortunately, minute’s go by too quick.

 

-

Patrick’s freshly seventeen. He hasn’t seen Joe in eleven years, and he doesn’t think about him much anymore. He’s decided to spend what’s left of his birthday money at a Border’s. 

He plans on getting a few books, and maybe even a few vinyls. He’s in an aisle, thumbing through some new Stephen King novel, when he hears a familiar voice. He doesn’t pay any attention to the words, just the voice. It’s lispy, not /too/ lispy, but very familiar. Of course the voice is deeper than when he last heard it… 

Patrick turns the corner, his eyes widening. He’s staring at Joe. Well- Not like the Joe he last saw. He’s at least two feet taller, and his face is more mature. And, God, he’s gotten /hot/. 

“Joe?” Patrick says softly. 

Joe turns to Patrick and grins, “Woah! Patrick!” 

Patrick can’t help but walk up and hug him. They’ve both grown, but Joe is certainly taller. The hug is warm and they both enjoy it. When Patrick pulls away, he’s beaming.

“Woah, what are you doing in town?”

“I moved back here last year.” Joe shrugs.

“...And you didn’t come see me?” Patrick frowns.

“Been busy. Went on tour with a band last summer and then school and- well you know, busy.” Joe shrugs his shoulders again, before smiling “It’s awesome to see you now, though.”

Patrick rolls his eyes before smiling back, “Awesome to see you too, asshole.”

Joe pouts, before asking “Still best friends?”

Patrick nods, “Still best friends.”

“Shake on it?” Joe puts out his hand, and Patrick agrees, shaking his hand with Joe’s.


End file.
